Family, Harry Potter
by Silent Angel 1291
Summary: Not to be confused with my Naruto fic with the same name. How will Ron’s family react when they find out that Ron and Harry are...? “Percy! I can’t believe you!” HPRW, PWOW.


Title: Family, Harry Potter

Summary: Not to be confused with my Naruto fic with the same name. How will Ron's family react when they find out that Ron and Harry are...? "Percy! I can't believe you!" HPRW, PWOW. (The "Harry Potter" is only there so I can tell the difference between this and the Naruto one)

S.A.: Ohhhh! Malfoy, I'm sooo sorry! I needed a Homophobic bad guy and you were too convenient /hugging Draco around the waist/

Draco: For the fifteenth time, I FORGIVE YOU!

S.A.: Really /Sniffle/ OH, DRACO, YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU! BTW, I'm not really sure when this takes place... Sometime, of course, while Percy's still at Hogwarts. The beginning is on the last night before the train comes and everyone leaves for Hogwarts. Also, the little "hint" of DracoHermione is NOT A REAL PARING! It's just to show that Hermione did not, in fact, fall off the face of the earth. I mean, honestly. Me? Writing serious Harry Potter Het? WITH DRACO! Why, it goes against the very laws of nature!

* * *

"Harry, Ron, it's time for...dinner...?" Ginny said as she rushed into the room. She was now standing in the doorway to stare, shocked as her older brother and her crush were kissing! "Bloody Blazes!" 

"You really need to stop hanging around Ron so much. Oh my." George said, looking in the room with his twin.

"…Mum?" Fred yelled down the stairs. "I think there's something you might want to know: Harry and Ron are gay, apparently."

This caused a ruckus. In less than fifteen seconds, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Arthur and Molly were staring in the room behind the younger ones.

Harry chose this exact moment to notice that they were not alone. "Oh bloody hell…"

* * *

"No! Absolutely not! This is unacceptable!" 

"Percy! I can't believe you!"

"Listen here, I don't care if you are Head-Boy at Hogwarts, here, I'm in charge and I decide what is acceptable and what isn't!" Arthur bellowed.

Percy and his father were fighting, of course, over Harry and Ron, with Molly and Ginny curled up on the couch, with Ron and Harry sitting in a chair across the room. The older boys and the twins had already left: something about being in trouble for gambling on the boys. Now that they mentioned it, Harry was almost sure he saw Charlie slip Fred a twenty…

"Percy…?" Ron said. Harry was shocked, that didn't sound like Ron! That sounded like a little lost kitten who was begging for milk. Harry looked at Ron and realized for the first time that he was crying. In all honesty, Harry never thought that a squabble with Percy would affect Ron so. "Percy… Please?"

Harry nearly shot up and sent an Unforgivable flying at Percy. After Ron **begged** him for something that Harry didn't know, Percy just scowled and walked out of the room, leaving a devastated Ron in his wake.

* * *

(On the train to Hogwarts) 

Harry walked into a cabin and locked the door, sitting across from Ron.

"Ron... what happened with Percy yesterday?"

Ron tensed but sighed, relaxing. "I wasn't sure how to tell you: I though you'd flip, but... you have a right to know, especially after what happened. Percy's gay, too. He's been going out with Oliver Wood for the past year. I-I thought that he, if no one else at home, would be there for me to turn to. I thought he would realize how scared and confused and worried I was and help me though it. But he just abandoned me! He doesn't even care! And I don't understand! Why is he so upset with me? I didn't do anything to him! Does he just no love me any more? Did he just decide that he hates me and he doesn't want to be my older brother any more? I don't understand... I just want my brother!" Ron had started sobbing about halfway through, and by now, Harry had gone across the cabin to sit by him.

"Shh... Ron, it's okay... Shh... I'm here, it's okay..." Harry whispered as he slowly rocked his lover.

Unknown to both of them, Percy leaned against the wall by the cabin door, having opened it a crack with one of the keys given to all the Prefects.

"Still want to go through with the plan?" Oliver asked, rounding the corner.

"Now more than ever. I hate hurting anyone in my family like this! But... it has to be done. I have to know that Ron understands and can handle what is bound to come. God, he thinks I don't love him any more, Oliver! It's tearing me up inside to not rip in there and make it all better for him!"

"Of course it is. You're his older brother, Percy. It's only natural that you'd want to protect him from the big bad real world... even if part of the big bad world is a part of himself. That's why we're doing the plan. That's why you're out here and not in there. Harry and Ron are young. Neither one of use want them to go though what we went though. And we definitely don't want Ron trying to kill himself because Harry's being thick headed."

"Oliver that was a long time ago..."

"It still haunts me, Percy. If I'd just paid attention to you more than Quidditch... If I had been stalled just **one minute** longer... Ron would've lost you... the twins would've lost you... Bill, Charlie and Ginny would've lost you... and I would've died."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that any more, do you? Now, let's get on with the plan..."

* * *

Harry and Ron both jumped at a knock on the door. Harry stood up and opened the door to see a tall, semi-muscular, long, dark haired Gryffindor girl. 

"Hello, I'm new to Hogwarts. My name's Olli. Do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full..."

Harry nodded. The girl moved in and put her bag down. "I'm Harry Potter and this is-"

"Ron Weasley!" Olli exclaimed. "You two are boyfriends! I have a little brother who's gay, so I was talking to Percy Weasley. He says that the first-"

"The first three months are usually the worst." Ron finished for her. "There's pointing, staring, laughing, rumors and all around hatred until something bigger comes up and everyone's attention is diverted. Percy and Oliver broke up and got back together countless times. It finally stopped when Percy almost dropped out of school and tried to kill himself. I think you're brother should be okay: what a better distraction that the idea of Harry Potter, the Chosen One, Golden Boy shagging a white-trash Weasley slut."

Harry gapped. "Ron!"

"Sorry about not warning you, Harry. I swear I was going to the second I got you alone in the castle after I could see how bad it was."

"I don't give a damn about that! You called yourself a slut!"

"I was just speaking from everyone else's point of view..."

"Well then everyone else's point of view is wrong! Ron, you are the most beautiful, innocent creature to ever grace the plant with your presence on it!(1)"

Olli suddenly stood up. "Percy said that he was going to look for an empty room in his cabin so we could talk more. I'm gonna go see if he's found one yet..."

Olli then ran out of the room and straight into Percy.

"Well?"

"You were ever worried about them! Ron knows what could happen: you took really good care of him and Harry doesn't "give a damn". And that last bit's a quote."

Percy sighed before undoing the spell on "Olli". "I'll go get you're bags." Oliver nodded before running off.

"Hey!" Oliver shouted over his shoulder. "Why couldn't you be the girl!"

"One: Ron would know it was me in a millisecond. Two: I suck at lying, especially to my family and you!"

Oliver walked towards the cabin when he happened to hear... Malfoy around the corner?

"Hey, baby, how much do you weigh because I'm about to pick you up."(2)

He then heard a gasping, followed by the distinctive sound of a nose breaking.

"Honestly, Malfoy," Oliver muttered. "You should know better than to mess with Granger when you **know** she has that right hook in her pocket and she's already broken your nose once."

* * *

When they got off the train, Harry and Ron were stopped by Malfoy and his minions. "Hey, there, Weaselette." 

"Leave Ginny out of this." Ron growled. After the fight with his brother, Ron was in no mood to put up with Malfoy's crap.

"I am leaving Ginny out of this." Ron blinked, startled. "Yes, I said Ginny. I respect three of you: Ginny, Fred and George. While the rest of you are goody-goody Gryffindors, they actually have some qualities that could have landed them in Slytherin. Anyway, I was talking to you, Weaselette. You'll never be on top in any thing, so of course, that makes you a bloody girl!"

Before Ron or Harry could react, a fist came flying out of nowhere and hit Malfoy's recently healed nose ('Mione had healed it just to get him to shut up), breaking it once again.

"You know, it's bloody gits like you that made me so upset yesterday." Ron looked gapping at Percy as the oldest Weasley in school pulled the younger boys aside. "Are you okay?" Harry nodded before jerking away, glaring at Percy. "Okay, I deserve that." Without any warning, he pulled Ron into a massive, breath-stealing (A/N: as in he's crushing his lungs, you incest-loving pervs! ... /isn't going to admit that she knows it sounds like their kissing/ Humph.) bone-crushing, gut-busting, liver-popping, spleen-killing bear hug. "Ron, I love you. I have since the day you were born (ever wonder who gave you the now-dreaded name Ickle Ronniekins?). I wasn't mad at you last night; I was upset because I knew how everyone would treat you here. It nearly drove me to suicide. I never want anything like that to happen to you. You're my family, my little brother. I'll always love you, no matter what I say or do that seams to prove the opposite. It may seam easy to say "Oh, well, he did that because he doesn't love me/us", but try to remember that it's not true. If you ever thought I hated the family... it'd break my heart."

* * *

Ron sat on his bed, remembering this with a snort. Yeah, loved them, he did? Then why did he run off with Fudge at the drop of a hat? He really did abandon Ron this time, and there wasn't a thing he could do to justify it. 

It was a month after Voldemort had been defeated and no word of congrats from Percy. Three days ago, Ginny had turned eighteen. Not a thing. A week ago, he and Harry had been married. **Nothing**, no letter, no picture, no owl, no rat, no cat, no messenger, not even the slightest hint that Percy might still be alive. In fact, Ron hoped he was dead, because then Ron could forgive him. If Percy was alive, Ron wasn't sure he could ever face him again.

There was a soft rap on the door and his husband stuck his head in. "Ron, you're going to want to come down stairs.

When Ron hit the platform, he saw hundreds upon hundreds of gifts, with Percy standing in the middle. As he looked around, he realized that there were presents for all the holidays that Percy had missed: Christmases, Birthdays, Graduations, Wedding Gifts, and Valentines chocolate, it was all there!

Then, Percy looked up at him and smiled. Ron's blood boiled. How dare he abandon them and then **smile**, like coming back with gifts just magically cured everything!

Before Ron knew it, he was storming down the stairs, wand draw, and Percy was backing up fearfully. Then, he was lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms. "Relax, Ronnie. At least let him explain before you hex him." Ahh, it was Oliver Wood.

"What explanation could he have that would be good enough!" Ron yelled. The family was now watching, a few, the twins for instance, agreeing.

When Ron looked at Percy, he could practically see the older man's heart being ripped out of him and shred to pieces. "M-Maybe this." Percy looked so ashamed as he handed Ron what looked like a legal document from Fudge's office. As Ron finished reading, he looked up at his older brother, shocked.

"Percy..."

"Could you read it aloud, please?"

"Uh... S-Sure."

"_I, Corneous Fudge, hereby proclaim Arthur Weasley financially unfit to provide for his family. All of his children who are underage, being Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Fredrick Weasley and George Weasley, to be_..." Ron paused for a minute, taking a deep breath, his voice already having broken several times. "_taken away and put in Muggle foster care until Arthur can provide for them or until they come of age. They will be stripped of their magic and all memories of the wizarding world until it is fit that they return. This will be canceled if Arthur's bank account is raised to a balance of two thousand, five hundred and fifty dollars ($2,550) by September 15, 2006 or if one of his of-age sons, Charles Weasley, Bill Weasley, or Percy Weasley comes to work for me be the date listed above. I will then pay off the debt and provide the family with enough money to survive, if the son agrees to work for me until the last Weasley, Ginny Weasley, comes of age. If, at any time before then, should he slip from his duties, the remaining underage children will be taken away._

_Signed: Corneous Fudge x  
Sent: __9/10/06  
Received: 9/13/06_"

Percy... I..." There wasn't much else Ron could do except break down in to body quaking sobs.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bill yelled, making Percy flinch.

"We never even saw the letter..." Charlie mumbled.

"Bill, you loved Egypt so much and Charlie had his dragons, so I decided that I would just take on the job. It's not like I had a choice! They were going to make the twins, Ron and Ginny **forget** about us! I just couldn't let them do that! Not after... not after I thought Ron and I had gotten so much closer..."

Ron let out another guilt-filled sob and Harry wrapped his arms around him. Percy walked over to them.

"Ron, what's-"

"I hated you! I thought that you really abandoned us! I did exactly what you asked me not to do while you were sacrificing yourself for me, Ginny, Fred and George! I'm evil... I'm worse than Malfoy... I'm the spawn of the devil himself." "_So, I deserve to die."_

"No!" Percy said, gripping Ron's shoulders. "You're not!"

"Yes, I am! Look at me! You asked me not to believe in the simplest answer and that's exactly what I did!"

"If you're a spawn of the devil that makes me one, too!" Ron looked, stunned, at Percy. "We all are. We're family. If one of us is the spawn of the devil, then we all are. We stick together through everything; we can't just pick and chose. It's all or nothing, Ron. Are Bill and Charlie spawns of the devil? What about Ginny? Or me and the twins?"

"N-No." Ron sputtered through his tears. He felt like such a child. Percy saw things at first glace that he couldn't find no matter how hard he stared. It was like the world and everyone in it was one, huge I Spy book and he could never catch up to Percy.

"Then you're not one either. Believe me, Ron; I've attempted suicide and the road there is lined by self-injury and thoughts such as "I'm evil", "I'm worthless", "I'm the spawn of the devil", "I'm just a nuisance" and "I deserve to die". I don't want you to go that way, Ron. I want you to be here with us as long as you can, so, please, **please**, never think that no body loves you because we do. The twins, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Mum, Dad, Harry, and me. We all love you and no one wants you gone."

Ron nodded. Everybody jumped as the door was blown down by a curse to reveal Draco's father. "There he is! Harry Potter!"

The man was even more off his rocker now.

Suddenly, Ron was standing in front of Harry, and an Unforgivable was flying at him. Just then, Percy flung himself in front of his sibling and was hit just as Molly and Arthur hit Lucius with two full-body binds.

As for Ron, having his beloved brother return at long last, and then have him splayed out on the floor, dead for all Ron knew, had emotionally drained him. Ron surrendered to the darkness and fell back into Harry's arms.

* * *

When Ron awoke in the hospital, he found himself staring at a very weak Percy. 

"Hey."

"What did he hit you with?"

"_Crucio_. I've never been hit by one before, so... I passed out. Charlie thought I died but Bill and Oliver calmed him down when Ginny found my pulse. The twins played kickball with Lucius all the way down here."

"_Crucio_..." Ron's head hit his pillow in relief only to have him shoot right back up as a thought hit him. "Percy! That could have been _Avada Kedavra_!"

"I know, and I was prepared for it. I've never seen any of the Unforgivables before, as you know. Oh, and Ron?"

"Yes?"

"He didn't speak the curse."

* * *

S.A.: Okay, this started out on the road to being a HarryRon slash fanfic, but then, I must've thought that the GPS system said "Left" when it said "Right" because I turn left and hit a tree called "PercyRon Brothership Bond Thing" and nobody could figure out how to get us back on track. 

Draco: You should've listened to me. I had the map!

S.A.: Yeah, UPSIDE DOWN! If I'd listened to you, we'd be lost on DracoRon Ave. right now!

Draco: Heehee... /evil smirk/

S.A.: That's where we're going, isn't it?

Draco: Yep-yep!

S.A.: Great... /sigh/

/tiers screeching/

1) That would be a line from Cheesy Lines, Volume 1. Written by my cousin.

2) From the author of Cheesy Lines, I, while in excruciating pain, bring you Lame Pick-Up Lines- The Stupidest of Them All! No really, my cousin used this line on a girl while in my presence... She kicked him in the balls and I beat the rest of the crap out of him.

_**On a flying piece of paper: REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
